


Что на этот раз?

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не все так идеально во флаффной вселенной. По крайней мере, для Спока.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что на этот раз?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/875541) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> флафф!АУ, медово-сахарно.

Джим не реже раза в день говорит, что любит его, но Джим говорит то же самое каждому члену экипажа. Эти слова уже давно ничего не значат, и грудь Спока будто сдавливает чем-то тяжелым, когда Джим наклоняется над консолью краснеющего энсина и выпаливает:

— Ты гений, Павел! Я люблю тебя! 

Конечно, Джим милый. Он получил свой высокий пост благодаря своему очарованию и непосредственности. Например, он постоянно всех обнимает почти без повода — для людей это, может быть, и норма, но не для Спока. Его человеческая половина тоже требует объятий, и Спок понимает, что в Федерации только милые люди достигают высот, но как вулканец он хочет беречь объятия для тех моментов, когда ситуация их действительно требует. Поэтому, когда Джим виснет на докторе Маккое так, словно никогда не отпустит… Споку вдруг становится необъяснимо зябко. 

Он слегка оглушен. Сидя за научной станцией, не далее чем в метре от них, он уголком глаза наблюдает, как доктор Маккой выпутывается из рук Джима и приосанивается:

— Все это прекрасно, но мы знали, что рано или поздно я найду лекарство. 

— Да, — смеется Джим. — Но Спок тоже над ним работал. 

Доктор Маккой фыркает. Они совсем рядом и не могут не понимать, что Спок их слышит. Но доктор Маккой не такой милый, как остальные, — он наверняка продвинулся по службе потому, что нравится Джиму. 

— Да мы ведь оба знали, что это буду я. Офицер по науке — не медик. 

— И все равно Спок решает для меня кучу разных задачек. 

Спок оглядывается как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать ласковую улыбку Джим. На мостике становится теплее, хотя он не может перестать хмуриться. Рано или поздно он справился бы. Хорошо, что доктор отыскал лекарство. Лекарство. Вот что главное. 

Доктор Маккой берет Джима за руку. Это немного интимнее объятий — впрочем, возможно, его вулканской половине так кажется из-за того, как большой палец доктора оглаживает костяшки пальцев Джима. Маккой наклоняется к уху Джима и шепчет (Спок улавливает его слова без особых усилий):

— Ты мог бы выбрать кого-нибудь получше, Джим. Мы оба это знаем. Он слишком холодный. 

— Ты тоже холодный, — шепотом отвечает Джим, явно сдерживая смех.

— Мы не вместе. Если бы я был с тобой, ты ощущал бы себя безумно живым человеком… Вулканец так никогда не сможет.

Джим вздрагивает и мягко отталкивает доктора Маккоя (тот пожимает плечами и, снова усмехаясь, покидает мостик), а потом подходит к консоли Спока и обнимает вулканца, тычась носом ему в висок. Спок совершенно не чувствует себя ни человеком, ни живым. 

Это случается не впервые. Обычно между эпизодами проходит некоторое время, но они учащаются. 

Обед в столовой. Джим пытается покормить его, и Споку неловко есть руками, но он покоряется, потому что это Джим. Кирк подталкивает к нему тарелку с картофелем фри и уговаривает:

— Просто попробуй. Его едят руками. На пальцах остается соль, и их надо облизывать. — Он красноречиво подмигивает. 

Спок, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, качает головой. 

— И почему капитан выбрал вулканца? — бормочет Хендорф из отдела безопасности, сидящий за столиком слева от них. — Он же капитан — мог бы найти кого получше. 

Спок рассыпается на части. Он старается, но никак не может понять существ, которые его окружают: ни землян, ни другие столь же иррациональные виды. Все обнимаются, все целуются, все держатся за руки, и Спок едва выносит это, если речь не о Джиме. Последняя капля — когда Сулу не говорит этого вслух в турболифте.

— Как настроение, капитан? — как ни в чем ни бывало спрашивает пилот.

Джим вздыхает. В лифте их всего трое. 

— Да так. — Просто «да так». Никакого выражения; нейтрально. 

Сулу поворачивается и неуклюже приобнимает Джима одной рукой, слегка треплет его по плечам. Джим светлеет и смеется, и Спок не понимает, как он сам не догадался. Сулу смотрит на него с тем же вопросом в глазах, а потом смотрит на Джима, и его лицо говорит то же, что говорил доктор, и то, что говорил Хендорф, и то, что вчера в инженерном говорил Скотти, и то, что говорила на мостике Ухура, и то, что все они думают: Джим мог бы найти кого-нибудь получше. 

Спок опаздывает в каюту Джима к партии в 3D-шахматы. Он никогда не опаздывает. Он вулканец и не чувствует неуверенности. Он не волнуется. Он не расстроен. Он просто слегка… слегка…

Джим открывает дверь, ослепительно улыбаясь, как всегда, но при виде Спока хмурится. Это отвратительно. Возможно, если бы Спок был лучшим партнером, если бы он лучше понимал этот мир, он никогда не заставил бы капитана нахмуриться. 

Джим поднимает руку к щеке Спока и спрашивает:

— Что случилось?

— Я пришел к выводу… — У Спока вдруг пересыхает в горле. Джим гладит его щеку. Дверь все еще открыта, и они на неуютной грани между уединением и публичностью. Глубокий вздох. — Я пришел к выводу, что не могу дать тебе все, чего ты заслуживаешь. Мой долг как первого помощника — обеспечить благополучие капитана. 

Джим удивленно моргает, чуть раскрыв рот, и смотрит на Спока широко распахнутыми глазами. Через несколько секунд он прямолинейно уточняет:

— Ты пытаешься со мной порвать?

Пытаешься? Спок приподнимает бровь. В его горле стоит комок. Он не хочет этого делать, но он обязан поступить хорошо и правильно и достаточно сильно любит Джима, чтобы принести эту жертву. 

— Я тебе порву! — твердо заявляет Джим. Он выглядит как никогда суровым. — Я люблю тебя. Я очень люблю тебя. Больше всех на свете. Чего, по-твоему, ты мне такого недодаешь?

Щеки Спока немного позеленели? По ощущениям — да. Конечно же, Джим не мог не усложнить процесс. 

— Нежность.

— Ты нежный. 

— Не настолько, как остальные. Факт остается фактом: ты мог бы… найти кого-нибудь получше.

— Найти кого-нибудь получше? — Джим морщит лоб, как будто на него обрушили поток бессмыслицы на незнакомом языке, не поддающемся универсальному переводчику. — И где я должен найти кого-нибудь получше большого, крепкого красавца, с которым мне совершенно тепло и спокойно? — На мгновение его лицо затуманивается, и он добавляет, чуть ли не облизываясь: — Не говоря уж о длинном, толстом конском…

— Капитан, по-моему, мы отвлеклись. Я твердо уверен, что вы можете…

Споку не удается договорить: Джим прыгает на него через порог, виснет на шее, прижимается к губам и проникает языком в открытый рот. Спок от неожиданности издает странный мяукающий вскрик. Джим целует его долго и сладко, после чего отстраняется с влажным звуком, прижимается носом к его щеке и бормочет:

— Я люблю тебя. Люблю, люблю, люблю. Ты лучшее в моей жизни. Прекрати в себе сомневаться. Прекрати стесняться. Ты слишком роскошный, чтобы не быть уверенным в себе. — Вздыхая, Джим все же смиряется: — Но если ты скажешь, что не любишь меня, я тебя не буду держать. 

Как Спок может сказать такое? Через несколько безумно долгих секунд он обвивает руками теплое, родное тело Джима, прячет лицо в золотистой шевелюре и говорит, поглаживая мягкие человеческие волосы и поясницу:

— Я люблю тебя. Именно поэтому я хочу для тебя самого лучшего. 

— Ты иногда такой болван, — хихикает Джим. Он отстраняется, чтобы чмокнуть Спока в щеку, и мурлычет: — Но я тебя все равно люблю.

Вот и все. Теперь Спок не смог бы уйти, даже если бы захотел. 

Он не хочет.

Джим тащит его в каюту, крепко обнимая и шепча что-то нежное. Спок — теплый комочек счастья, не вулканец, а скорее триббл, как и любой, кто оказывается в объятиях Джима.


End file.
